Cursed
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: He doesn't know if the curse extended or if it was sheer bad luck.


**_I referred to Ms Heliotrope as Mrs Digweed at points._**

* * *

**Cursed**

_The wedding was brilliant._

_Lights, music, merry guests all over the place._

_He had given her away to someone whom he trusts to be worthy enough otherwise as he had put it prior to him, he will chop off his head._

_She is almost the most beautiful bride he had laid his eyes upon, almost._

_She is rivalled only by one._

_Today was a day where there was no room for misery._

_Today was a day that reminded him of all kinds of misery. _

_He had the second dance as the father of the bride should._

"_He'd have been so happy, so proud of who you grew up to be" his voice is low and gentle._

"_For real?"_

"_For real, Maria"_

"_He'd have been grateful to you as well, Uncle Ben, you did a marvellous job putting up with the rock headed, hot tempered me"_

"_Can I have this dance with my wife, Uncle?" Robin barged_

"_Don't call me that" he glared "why did you have to practically marry such a jerk, Maria?"_

* * *

_He leaves them be and retires to the study._

"_I knew you would be here" he could hear Mrs Digweed_

"_Why did you leave the wedding?"_

"_It is almost over, I came to check on you, Master"_

"_Really, Did they retire to their chamber?"_

"_Yes"_

"_My God, time has flown fast"  
"for those who are absorbed in thoughts, She would have been ha…"_

"_Enough of that talk, Mrs Digweed"_

* * *

_He doesn't know if the curse extended or if it was sheer bad luck, for there lays his wife, screaming in the most heart wrenching sobs, as she is giving birth to their child._

_Both her father and he are helpless as what to do._

_He prays his heart out that everything would turn out fine._

_The time drags slow and painful, before no more sobs, no more cries, no more anything._

_And his heart is laden._

* * *

"_She is pregnant" Heliotrope announced._

_Robin was chirruping, she was smiling._

_He stood mortified at the doorframe, before he took off._

_He was afraid of losing her, as prior._

"_You know you shouldn't have fled that way, Master"_

"_Leave me be now, Mrs Digweed"_

"_They were both put off by your treatment"_

"_I meant them no harm, I …"_

"_You are afraid It is a curse"  
"I can't afford losing another one, I…, She was that bright sun that lit up my world after my brother just left, then she was gone. I only have that happy dim ray, Maria, she kept me sane, I can't lose her, Mrs Digweed, if you know a way so we can just get rid of that heavy curse in her womb"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? Don't ever propose such thing in front of them, you plan on devastating them"_

"_Look Mrs. Digw..."_

"_Listen, you are going to forget all about that and you are going off to congratulate them properly, fine. Lay off all those stuff in your head, what ever meant to be will occur, besides any interference in such things might cause her huge health problems,so uncalled for. Wise up Master Benjamin, Wise up"_

_Later that afternoon, he gathered of what was left of his strength and dignity __and went on to congratulate the couple with a happy cheerful smile, one that didn't reach his eyes._

* * *

_He keeps counting the days, Nine months now._

_At least this time he is prepared._

_He had the best of infirmary workers overhead._

_And he tries to convince himself that he is mentally prepared to lose another one._

* * *

_History is repeating itself, for there lays his niece, screaming in the most heart wrenching sobs, as she is giving birth to their child._

_Both her father in law, her husband and he are helpless as what to do._

_He prays his heart out that everything would turn out fine._

_The time drags slow and painful, before no more sobs, no more cries, no more anything._

_He could see Mrs Digweed carrying a bundle._

"_They are both fine" she smiles soothingly_

* * *

_It has been a little over a year since Loveday was born._

_And oh what a girl is she._

_Pretty as a moon, bright as the sun._

_So warm and innocent with a beautiful smile that has his heart warming and leaping._

* * *

_He catches a fever._

_There he lies in bed with Mr and Mrs Digweed, wroth, Robin, his father in law and Marmaduke by his side._

_She breaks in, carrying her daughter._

"_I told you not to come here, or you will catch the disease" he says in between the coughs._

"_I couldn't care less and she" she pointed to Loveday "didn't stop crying since you were locked in"_

_He smiled._

* * *

_He was left to sleep with Maria beside him._

_He stares at the sky above, and he feels chilly, abnormally chilly._

_And oh he feels so happy, so blissful and happy._

_He feels as though he is floating, floating through the pines and willows, floating above the stream._

_He can see her eyes waving for him; he can hear her calling for him, asking him to see her God Daughter._

"_Maria, Maria" he nudges_

"_Yes, Uncle"_

"_Go fetch Loveday"_

_He can feel her coming._

_He can feel her hovering over him._

_He can see her smiling at him._

_Both Lovedays smiling at him._

_She stretches her hand at him, and tells him to take it, so they can runaway, run far away in the woods, under the stars._

_And as his surroundings slip away, he takes her hand._


End file.
